Let it snow
by Laetitia I
Summary: AU William and Julia. Hiver 1893


_Je dédie cette histoire à JuliaJoyBell qui m'inspire tous les jours grâce à ses merveilleuses histoires._

Les flocons virevoltaient dans les airs. Le vent soufflait inlassablement faisant craquer les branches des arbres qui bordaient Queen's street. Des guirlandes de Noël étaient accrochées sur les devantures des vitrines. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles et regarda fixement les chapeaux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Le docteur Julia Ogden avait un petit faible pour les chapeaux. Elle en possédait près d'une douzaine. L'air frigorifiant l'obligea à reprendre sa route. Elle se hâta dans les rues de Toronto quasi désertes à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Les calèches ne circulaient plus à cause de l'épaisseur de neige sur le sol. Chaque soir, depuis maintenant deux semaines, Julia faisait le trajet jusqu'à chez elle à pied. Souvent, Julia croisait des personnes tenant des paquets à la main et cela lui rappelait à quel point elle détestait cette période de l'année. Sa mère était décédée un 23 décembre et la douleur d'avoir perdu l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde se rappelait à elle tous les ans à la même époque.

Julia quitta la rue animée de Queen's Street. Le grincement du vent dans les branches devenait de plus en plus sinistre au fur et à mesure que les bruits de la rue s'éloignaient. Elle arriva rapidement sur Linden Street. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle monta les marches du perron, introduisit la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du vestibule.

Julia se hâta de rallumer le feu mort dans la cheminée puis elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de thé brulante. Elle prit place sur un fauteuil et regarda tout autour d'elle. Qui aurait pu se douter que deux jours auparavant un repas de famille avait eu lieu dans cette même pièce ?

Julia se rappela du malaise qu'elle avait ressenti face à son père qui la jugeait constamment et sa sœur qui n'en finissait pas de raconter ses exploits. Julia avait pris sur elle pour ne pas exploser. Elle s'était rattachée au souvenir tendre de sa mère. Finalement le temps d'échanger les cadeaux était venu. Comme tous les ans, Lionel Ogden lui avait offert une broche et Julia fit semblant d'être heureuse en ouvrant le paquet. Ruby lui avait offert un livre sur l'Inde, un pays fascinant selon les dires de sa petite sœur.

Comme tous les ans, après le sempiternel repas de famille désastreux, Julia se couchait la boule au ventre. Elle pleurait, maudissant sa mère d'être partie si tôt, elle qui avait été son seul allié. Laura Ogden la comprenait et la soutenait. Julia lui avait avoué son souhait de devenir médecin et elle l'avait encouragé à poursuivre dans cette voie tout en la prévenant que la route serait longue et périlleuse. Julia lui avait alors fait la promesse de ne jamais abandonner.

Dix ans plus tard, elle avait tenu sa promesse. Son père avait été fou furieux d'apprendre qu'elle exerçait la médecine dans une morgue entourée de cadavres à longueur de journée.

Elle se rappelait encore de ses mots.

 _-Julia c'est un travail d'homme voyons ! Tu ne supporteras jamais d'être enfermée dans une pièce aussi lugubre à longueur de journée. Tes mains ne soigneront personne alors quel intérêt ? As-tu pensé à ta réputation et à la mienne ? Que vais-je dire à mes collègues ?_

Comme d'habitude la réputation de Lionel Ogden passait avant toute chose;avant sa propre fille.

Julia avait donc préféré coupé court à toute discussion et s'était contenté de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir.

Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son père et encore moins celle des hommes qui l'entouraient. Julia était dévisagée constamment et considérée comme une bête curieuse. Tous essayaient de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser une femme à travailler dans une morgue. Une femme médecin cela était déjà impensable mais une femme légiste !

Julia pensa avec tristesse qu'elle aurait peut-être tout abandonné si elle n'avait pas rencontré un homme différent des autres.

L'inspecteur William Murdoch était un homme réservé, un peu trop rigide à son goût mais en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle. Il avait été le premier et le seul à la soutenir et à apprécier son travail à sa juste valeur. Après chaque enquête bouclée, il venait à la morgue pour la remercier de son aide précieuse. Son cœur avait battu plus rapidement que d'habitude lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe. William avait rougi devant sa propre admission et avait quitté la morgue d'un pas rapide après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée.

Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis huit mois et Julia n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel bonheur que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient pour parler d'une enquête ou de quelconques avancées scientifiques. Elle devait avouer que William Murdoch était un très bel homme doté d'une intelligence hors paire; deux qualités qui ne manquaient pas de la charmer au plus haut point. Elle se sentait attirée par cet homme sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison.

Ils étaient pourtant diamétralement opposés et pourtant chaque jour, Julia découvrait une qualité chez l'homme avec qui elle faisait équipe. Elle s'était aussi rendu compte qu'ils avaient bien plus de points en commun qu'elle ne le pensait au départ.

Penser à son collègue ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver une vie sociale. Ruby lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était absente de toutes les soirées mondaines de la ville. Julia refusait obstinément d'y participer y voyant une occasion pour son père de la caser avec un de ces hommes riches et influents de la ville.

Julia soupira. Son thé était froid. Depuis combien de temps était-elle perdue dans ses pensées ?

Elle allait se lever pour se resservir une tasse mais son regard tomba sur l'enveloppe posée sur la petite table. Encore une décision qu'il fallait prendre et rapidement.

Elle avait reçu un carton d'invitation pour le bal de la police le soir du Nouvel An. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller et pourtant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un la faisait hésiter. Est ce que William comptait s'y rendre ? L'idée de passer la soirée avec lui et peut-être même de danser avec lui lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Julia se jura de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui poser la question demain matin.

* * *

Julia se leva avec le ventre noué. Elle n'avait rien pu avaler avant de partir au travail. Ce n'était qu'une simple question et pourtant elle avait peur d'envahir son intimité. William était un homme tellement secret qu'elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui à part qu'il avait été fiancé à une femme décédée de la tuberculose. Elle pouvait parfois sentir la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher comme elle le ressentait parfois lorsqu'elle pensait à sa mère. Mais William n'en parlait jamais et Julia respectait son choix.

Des pas se firent entendre et Julia se retourna pour le voir arriver. Il ôta son chapeau d'une main et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Julia et Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que votre repas de famille était agréable

Julia replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et lui sourit en retour.

-Joyeux Noël à vous aussi William. Comment était votre repas chez les Brackenried ?

Julia avait sciemment choisi de ne pas répondre à sa question pour ne pas lui montrer sa mélancolie. Elle put lire l'étonnement sur son visage mais il se reprit aussitôt.

-C'était très agréable. Madame Brackenried est une merveilleuse hôtesse. Le repas était succulent et l'inspecteur était plus enjoué qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie William

Elle lui tourna le dos et prétexta chercher quelque chose sur son bureau. Elle sursauta légèrement quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. William se trouvait si proche d'elle qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient tenus si près l'un de l'autre.

Julia remarqua le trouble qui habitait William et pourtant il ne recula pas.

-Est ce que tout va bien Julia ? Je vous sens mélancolique depuis quelques jours.

Julia sourit. Elle était touchée de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

-Je n'affectionne pas beaucoup les repas de famille mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien

William sembla hésiter à lui demander autre chose mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute. Il finit par se reculer. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et baissa la tête.

-William est ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

William enleva soudainement les mains de ses poches et se racla brièvement la gorge.

-J'aimerai savoir si vous comptez vous rendre au bal de la police vendredi soir ?

Son pouls se mit à s'accélérer. Etait-il en train de l'inviter à y aller avec lui ?

-Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, pourquoi ?

William devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et Julia comprit une chose en le voyant si hésitant. Elle en était folle amoureuse et avait refusé de se l'admettre jusque là.

-Voilà je.. j'aurai voulu savoir si vous aimeriez que nous..enfin que nous allions au bal ensemble

William leva la tête pour voir la stupéfaction sur le beau visage de sa collègue et amie.

-Enfin si..si vous n'avez pas déjà quelqu'un pour vous accompagner. Je comprendrais parfaitement si c'était le cas.

Julia décida de mettre fin à son calvaire. Elle dut s'humidifier plusieurs fois les lèvres avant de pouvoir répondre. Geste qui ne laissait pas de marbre l'homme en face d'elle. Elle avait vu son souffle s'accélérer et ses pupilles se dilater.

-Je serai ravie de me rendre à ce bal avec vous William

Il lui sourit tout en rougissant légèrement. Julia avait cette envie folle de se lover dans ses bras et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux qu'elle aimait tant.

Ils se regardèrent longuement comme s'ils se voyaient vraiment pour la toute première fois avant que l'agent Crabtree ne vienne les interrompre.

* * *

Julia entra dans la grande salle de balle. Il avait été convenu que William vienne la prendre chez elle pour la conduire jusqu'au bal mais une affaire de dernière minute l'avait empêché de tenir ses engagements. Julia se retrouvait donc seule au milieu de tous ses officiers de police. William lui avait promis de la rejoindre dès que l'enquête serait terminée. Elle marcha entre les couples qui se trouvaient déjà sur la piste de danse et vint se positionner près d'une fenêtre pour admirer le ciel étoilé. La neige ne tombait plus.

Elle sentit une présence derrière son dos, un souffle tiède se promenant sur son cou. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans la glace. Il était tellement élégant qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle reprit discrètement sa respiration avant de se tourner vers lui.

Le sourire de William s'effaça quand il la vit. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux arrondis. Il ne pouvait dissimuler son admiration devant sa beauté. Elle portait une robe bleue nuit qui complimentait ses yeux à la perfection. Son décolleté était intriguant mais en aucun cas provocant. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un délicat chignon et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait que rarement vu. Elle était l'incarnation même de la beauté.

-Je vous trouve particulièrement magnifique ce soir Julia

-Je vous trouve vraiment très élégant aussi William

Ils se sourirent puis William tourna la tête vers la piste de danse.

-Que diriez vous d'une invitation à danser pour m'excuser d'être arrivé en retard ?

-J'espère ne pas vous marcher sur les pieds. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé

William s'approcha d'elle pour lui chuchoter

-Dans ce cas nous serons deux. Je n'ai pas dansé non plus depuis une éternité. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette occasion pour nous perfectionner ?

Julia rit de bon cœur avant de prendre la main que William lui tendait.

Ils dansèrent un long moment parlant de tout et de rien. Ils riaient aussi parfois lorsque leurs pieds se frôlaient dangereusement. La main de William qui se trouvait dans son dos refusait de rester inactive et Julia sentit un frisson l'envahir. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de sentir ses mains sur son corps ? William avait senti le tremblement de son corps et il lui sourit tendrement.

-Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus privé ?

Julia hocha de la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle était d'accord.

Il l'entraina dans une salle à l'écart. Julia regarda tout autour d'elle. La salle était complètement vide. Une grande baie vitrée se trouvait au fond de la pièce et Julia s'en approcha. William resta au milieu de la pièce l'observant simplement. Julia sentait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux mais elle avait peur de se faire de faux espoirs. Elle vit William s'approcher finalement.

-C'est une magnifique nuit comme on en a pas vu depuis longtemps

Des cris de joie se firent entendre. L'horloge de la ville venait de sonner minuit.

Julia sentit les doigts de William s'entrelacer aux siens.

-Bonne année Julia

-Bonne année William

Le cœur de Julia battait la chamade. La peau de William contre la sienne était tellement douce qu'elle lui en donnait le vertige. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire et au diable les conséquences !

Toujours les doigts liés aux siens, elle approcha son visage du sien. Le reflet de la lune éclairait son visage nettement et Julia put y lire tout le désir et le bonheur qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Elle fit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur au départ mais William ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il positionna ses mains sur ses hanches pour venir coller son corps contre le sien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour recevoir sa langue tandis que Julia caressait ses cheveux comme elle l'avait tant désiré. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur pour reprendre leur souffle. William déposait de tendres baisers au creux de son cou. Julia s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces lorsque ses jambes menacèrent de s'écrouler. Elle soupira son nom et tendit son cou un peu plus.

William cessa sa douce torture et enveloppa Julia de ses bras.

-William je ne comprends pas..je..

Elle fut interrompu par un doux baiser.

-En voyant les Brackenried si unis et heureux je me suis dit que je voulais partager la même chose avec quelqu'un. Et c'est vous Julia que je veux. Vous et personne d'autre. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître soudain mais je vous aime depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai simplement plus la force de me taire. Je voulais que nous commencions cette nouvelle année ensemble. Un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie. Et surtout je veux passer chaque Noël avec vous pour tenter d'effacer cette tristesse qui vous habite. Alors qu'en dites vous Julia ?

Julia inspira profondément. Sa vie allait changer du tout au tout et pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune peur et aucune appréhension. Son cœur ne se trompait jamais. S'approchant de l'homme qu'elle aimait déjà de tout son cœur, elle laissa ses lèvres parler pour elle.


End file.
